


I need an Idol

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23828713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: based on anime idol cards from game friend was playing on her phone
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10
Collections: Minigame: Round 1





	I need an Idol

**Author's Note:**

  * For [summoninglupine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/summoninglupine/gifts).



> based on anime idol cards from game friend was playing on her phone

[and here is the same drawing in a bigger size if you'd like to save it ^^](https://postimg.cc/HcXJS9Y8)


End file.
